Berserker
Introduction Berserker is a young man from a unkown island. Even the location of the island is lost to him. The reason for this is the fact that Berserker found the Celestial Blade. The sword whipped his memories from his mind and left him a blank slate. The great irony of the entire situation is that Berserker forgot the reason he wanted the sword and instead of taking it with im he left it where he found it. After lossing his memories all that was Berserker before was gone. Now he was left with nothing but a strong desire to become stronger. Berserker travels the sea looking for opponents to push him to become stronger. Appearance The first thing you need to know about Berserker is that he is bald. He is as bald as the sun is round. Berserker has no idea why he is so bald, but he is sure that it probably had something to do with training. One man theorized that he may have been a chinesee monk, but the lack of dots pushed them away from the theory. The second thing that should be of note about Berserker is that he is covered from head to toe in muscles. Those muscles however are covered by a thick black shirt, which protects his chest from the elements, and a pair of black jeans, which he wears for style. Over the shirt he wears his red breastplate and shoulder guards. A thick belt is wrapped around his waist holding up the two sets of steel plates that run down the side of his left and right leg. His forearms are protected by crimson and white forearm guards and a plate is strapped onto his upper arm. His feet are also covered in plated boots and to finish it off he wears a dome helmet. On the back of his armor is a latch, that was once used to lock in a sheath for a sword. However now it is used to latch in Berserker's shield. This makes carrying it around a lot easier. On his right hip is his heavy axe. Personality Berserker has the name Berserker for a reason. Berserker is quick to anger and quick to resort to violence. Almost every little thing gets under his skin and once he makes his mind up on something it is almost impossible to change his mind. For that very reason he was almost named Bull, but Chii thought Berserker fit him far better. The reason for Berserker's volatile nature is due to the frustration he suffers from his memory lost. He knows he was suppose to be doing something and that it was very important, but he can not remember what it was. This frustration puts him on edge. The only thing he does remember from his past is that he needs to get stronger. Beyond his fits of anger Berserker is a nice guy. He is kind to children, but is cruel to adults. In his eyes weakness is a sin and he tries to push those ideals onto other people. He will help people when they are in need, but not before he tells you off about your own weakness. This obsession with weakness also comes from his past, but he can not remember it. Abilities and Powers The main thing one needs to know about Berserker is that he is a swordsmen, and a very good one at that. Berserker's sword skills are on the master level and that skill is backed up by years of physical training. However in a fight Berserker does not show such skill or prowess. This is due to the fact that Berserker is fighting with a axe instead of a sword. The reason for this is that Berserker does not remember that he is a swordsmen. After he lost his memories he ended up finding a axe and used it in a battle. After that he simply stayed with the axe and continues to fight with it. Berserker has the physical ability to defeat many of his opponents through brawn alone, but he is unable to overcome truly powerful opponents at his current state. However it should be noted that this can quickly turn around if Berserker is given a sword. Naturally he does not want to use it, as he has now dedicated himself to the use of the axe. However his skill with the sword comes out once he wields a blade and the old swordsmen muscle memory is capable of overcoming truly powerful opponents. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Sword User Category:Axe User Category:Human Category:The Path of The Dragon Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Soldiers